The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 9
King Chomp: Well, to set this straight, you guys are gonna face the wrath of... -pulls out guitar- Sir Chomp The Third!! Prepare to face my wrath! Yoshi: (Okay, this guy is officially WAY lamer than when we last met him...) Boo: (You think?) Paratroopa: (No, "lunatic" makes more sense.) King Chomp: Hey! I heard that! ''-King Chomp tackles the three into the wall-'' Yoshi: Ow! Boo: Man, that hurt. What should we do? Yoshi: I dunno. Have any ideas Para? Paratroopa: Maybe if we're really quiet, we can get away from him. ''-Yoshi and Boo tiptoe away-'' ???: Hey! Speed it up! Audience is bored again! Yoshi: Shut it already! You're the reason we're in here! -throws confetti at announcer- ???: What? Confetti cannot hurt me! Paratroopa: -being chased by King Chomp- What about explosive confetti?! ???: Uhh...-confetti explodes- Yoshi: Awesome job Para! Where do you get this stuff?! Paratroopa: Boo, send out the Cluckboom! Yoshi, I don't just get stuff for YOUR entertainment! Boo: -throws Cluckboom at King Chomp- ???: Ooh! And King Chomp takes 5 damage! Paratroopa: Alright, this thing has a lot more damege to take! King Chomp: Pretty chicken! Where are you from, little fellow? Yoshi: This guy is a lunatic! Whatever that means! Boo: Lunatic means deranged. Yoshi: Then what does deranged mean? Boo: -sigh- Paratroopa: Incoming Silver Chomp! ''-Silver Chomp rolls after Boo and Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Darn it! Yoshi: I guess I'm coming... Boo: Hey! Let go! ''-Boo and Silver Chomp argue with each other-'' Yoshi: Yeah, keep him busy, Boo. Boo: Will do. Paratroopa: King Chomp, you're going downtown! King Chomp: You're going downtown too! Wait. What I said doesn't make sense. Yoshi: Seriously, Para? Paratroopa: -gasps- Yoshi, look out! ''-King Chomp charges towards Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Ugh! That's it, you're going down, nutcase. Boo: The Silver Chomp left! So do you guys need any help yet? Yoshi and Paratroopa: Yes! ''-Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa throw Smash Eggs at King Chomp-'' King Chomp: Oh no you don't! ''-King Chomp throws soup at Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Hot hot hot hot hot! Yoshi: Soup must hurt, huh? Boo: Oh look, King Chomp! It's a...Uhh...Luigi flying away! ''-Boo points to the sky-'' King Chomp: Where? I need to get revenge on him after he spilled soup on my house. Yoshi: Uhh...Someplace called....the... Paratroopa: The...um...the place known as.... Boo: Hurry up or he's gonna get suspicious! Yoshi: Underwhere! Paratroopa: Overthere! Boo: -sighs- What? Yoshi and Paratroopa: Overthere The Underwhere! Boo: -facepalm- Seriously?! King Chomp: Uhh...(And I thought I was a lunatic.) Alright, I'm going. Peace! ''-King Chomp jumps out of stadium-'' ???: And King Chomp leaves the stadium! Battle is over! Next boss: Bouldergeist! Yoshi: What? Holderguys? Paratroopa: No, not that, Bouldergeist! ''-Bouldergeist materializes in the middle of the arena grounds-'' Bouldergeist: I am an astral being made of dark matter and boulders that follow me. Prepare to be defeaten. Boo: Uhh...He talks with stange words. Para, do you kno what he's saying? Paratroopa: Not now, he's chasing Yoshi! Yoshi: Gah! Someone stop him! He throws too many rocks! Boo: Don't worry, I'll help! ''-Boo throws Boo Bombs at Bouldergeist-'' Yoshi: Thanks, dude. Looks like we damaged him. Bouldergeist: You shouldn't have done that, Boo. Boo: Uh, how do you know my name? ''-Bouldergeist shines light from the floating rocks-'' Paratroopa: Boo, don't look! It's too bright! Boo: Argh! Too bright! ''-Boo gets stunned and falls to the ground-'' ???: Boo has been defeated! Yoshi: Alright, looks like it's just you and me, Para. Paratroopa: I can see that, Yoshi. Bouldergeist: And Paratroopa? Yoshi: Whoa. How do you know our names? Boudergeist: Because I've kept an eye on you under Bowser's orders. ''-Bouldergeist throws a huge rock at Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Boulders are heavy... ???: For the third time, you are on the brink of "Game Over" again. You still need better luck. Yoshi: Para, are you okay? Because that looks kinda heavy... Paratroopa: No need to worry. I'm fine. Bouldergeist: Really? -snaps fingers- ''-A barrage of rocks falls onto Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Argh!!! Yoshi: How dare you! Paratroopa: Ugh...You're still going down... Bouldergeist: -sigh- When will you stop? ''-Bouldergeist throws Paratroopa into the wall-'' Yoshi: This isn't fair! Paratroopa: Yeah! -charges towards Bouldergeist- ???: It doesn't have to! Yoshi: Watch out, Para! ''-Boo Bomb explodes and knocks Paratroopa into the wall-'' ???: Paratroopa has been defeated! Yoshi: Shoot. Bouldergeist: Your turn! ''-Yoshi tackles Boudergeist-'' Bouldergeist: Urgh! So you managed to damage me... Yoshi: Yeah! -grabs Ice Flower- Bouldergeist: Ugh. I just want to end the battle, so I'll just do...this! ''-Boo Bombs surround Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Oh, crud. ''-Boo Bombs explode and sends Yoshi into the ground-'' ???: And Yoshi has been defeated! That ends our show for today! Yoshi: Ugh... -blacks out- Later... ''-Yoshi wakes up in the infirmary-'' Yoshi: Huh...Where am I? Boo: You're in the infirmary, Yoshi. Paratroopa: Duh! You feeling alright, Yoshi? Yoshi: Yeah... ''-Announcer walks in-'' ???: Well, well, well. You lasted much longer than I expected. Yoshi: Who is this? ???: You didn't figure it out? I'm Kamek! Paratroopa: -gasps- Someone said Kamek! Did he catch up to us?! Kamek: I am Kamek, you imbecile! Boo: Hey! No one calls us imbeciles! Kamek: Well, I still have to blast you off with the Banana Cannon. Lord Bowser won't be bothered with you for a while! ''-Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa fall off the floor and into the cannon-'' Yoshi: Uh oh. Kamek: Let's see...How about we blast you off to Castle Bleck? Boo: Uhh... ''-Kamek fires the cannon towards Castle Bleck-'' Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: Aaaahhhhhh! Yoshi: Castle Bleck? Boo: It was created by Count Bleck. Paratroopa: Prepare for a crashlanding! ''-The three crashland near the entrance of the castle and black out-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters